Ro Laren
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Ensign Ro Laren | continuity = Star Trek | image = | notability = | type = Ensign; Terrorist | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] | known relatives = | status = | born = January 17th, 2340 Memory Alpha; Ro Laren; Character infobox. | died = | 1st appearance = "Ensign Ro" | final appearance = | actor = Michelle Forbes Megan Parlan Actress Megan Parlan played a de-aged Ro Laren in the season six episode, "Rascals". }} Ro Laren is a fictional alien space officer and terrorist and recurring character in the Star Trek multimedia franchise. Played by actress Michelle Forbes, she was first introduced in the third episode of season five, which was appropriately titled, "Ensign Ro". She made eight appearances in the series in total. Ro Laren has also appeared in spin-off media including the Star Trek: The Next Generation ongoing comic book series by DC Comics, as well as Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering, Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation, and Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Space Between. Overview Ro Laren was a Bajoran female who grew up in a displacement camp after the Cardassians occupied her home planet of Bajor. As with many, this garnered a bitterness within her that she would hold fast to for most of her life. This bitterness quickly turned to hatred for the Cardassians, especially after being forced to watch her father being interrogated and tortured by a Cardassian occupier. As an adult, Ro Laren joined Starfleet Academy and rose to the rank of Ensign where she served aboard the USS Wellington. During a mission to Garon II, Ensign Ro disobeyed orders, which ultimately led to the deaths of eight of her crew mates. She was court martialed and sentenced to prison on Jaros II. In 2368, she provided information which led to the capture of a Bajoran terrorist. Admiral Kennelly reinstated her rank in Starfleet and she was placed as a flight navigator aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]]. She served under Captain Jean-Luc Picard on several missions, before ultimately defecting from Starfleet to join the anti-Cardassian terrorist cell, the Maquis. Notes & Trivia * * Ro Laren was born the same year as Lieutenant Commander Worf. * Ro Laren's activities with the Maquis took place after the events of Star Trek: The Next Generation and were not chronicled in the series itself. As a group, the Maquis have gone on to make appearances in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. * Prior to playing Ro Laren, actress Michelle Forbes played a character named Dara in the season four episode "Half a Life". * Additionally, actress Michelle Forbes is also known for playing the role of Admiral Helena Cain on episodes from season two of the relaunch of Battlestar Galactica in 2005 and 2006. She also played a Maenad named Maryann Forrester on the HBO series True Blood, and was one of the main antagonist from season two of that series. Appearances * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) - Paramount Television :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Ensign Ro :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Disaster :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Conundrum :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Power Play :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Next Phase :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Rascals :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Preemptive Strike * Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 (1989-1996) - DC Comics :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 28 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 32 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 33 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 34 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 35 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 39 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 41 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 42 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 43 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 47 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 58 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 63 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 64 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 69 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 70 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Annual 3 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Special 1 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation Special 2 * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Vol 1 (1993-1995) - DC Comics :* Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 28 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Riker (1998) - DC Comics ::* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Riker 1 * Star Trek: The Next Generation/Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Vol 1 (1994-1995) - DC Comics :* Star Trek: The Next Generation/Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 1 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation/Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 2 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Divided We Fall Vol 1 (2001) - DC Comics/WildStorm Productions :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Divided We Fall 1 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Divided We Fall 3 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Divided We Fall 4 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Space Between Vol 1 (2007) - IDW Publishing :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Space Between 4 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering Vol 1 (2008) - IDW Publishing :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering 2 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering 3 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering 4 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering 5 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation Vol 1 (2008) - IDW Publishing) :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation 1 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation 2 :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation 3 See also External Links * * Ro Laren at Wikipedia * Ro Laren at Memory Beta * Ro Laren at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:Starfleet Ensigns Category:Maquis members Category:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D crew members Category:2340/Character births Category:Military personnel Category:Inmates Category:Terrorists Category:Michelle Forbes/Characters Category:Megan Parlan/Characters